The Akatsuki's Sister
by Hopefulblessings
Summary: Hitomi, a calm and level headed kunoichi, somehow gets mixed up with the Akatsuki. After she joins she meets someone she never thought she would see again. Having to deal with her long lost brother and an awkward romance. How will she shed light on this dark organization


This is the first story I've written. So I hope it's not that bad. I hope you enjoy it.

I inhaled slightly as I walked casually through the small village. My midnight black hair, that reached my lower back, swayed as I was finishing my morning walk. To reward myself, as I did every day, I started towards a lone tea shop.

I was wearing my usual attire.

A plain white button up school shirt with a navy blue jacketthat came down to my ankles with the sleeves reaching my elbows in a droopy fashion and a tight short black skirt that came to the top of my knees.

It was early and the sun was just beginning to rise, so when I walked in the shop there were few people there. Inside were just a couple of customers and the employees, of course. I had a vast area of sitting space, but for some reason my attention was drawn to two individuals sitting in the corner of the room.

I decided to sit down at one of the tables in the middle of the tea shop, so I could avoid suspicion. Although the table they were sitting at was hidden from my point of residence, I could still make out blonde hair, and a lot of it.

Before I could attempt to get a better look at them, a waiter came and took my order.

"What would you like miss?" He asked in a polite tone. I smiled. He was young with short scraggly brown hair and deep hazel eyes to match. He adorned a casual look. "The name's Hitomi. I would like the cabbage and onigiri wrapped inside of dried seaweed and traditional Sencha tea."

"Is there anything else?" He said, chuckling a bit.

I stifled a laugh and flipped my hair back a bit, kind of batting my eyelashes in the process. Now I'm not good at flirting and I usually don't flirt, but when I do, I have a good reason.

"Um, is there any way I could know the names of those two, over there?" I said pointing to the corner of the room. His smile hindered a bit before returning. "I can't really do that ya know. It's kinda against my code of conduct but…" I interrupted him before he could finish.

"I know you're not supposed to, but can you do it for me?" I said softly as I reached for his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

There was a small blush on his face.

"Ok." He said quickly. "What's the worst that could happen?"

I gave him another smile as he ran off. When he came back he had my food in one hand and a small slip of paper in the other. He set down my tray of things and the paper.

On the sheet there was a list of three names. The first one said _Katsu_. In parenthesis next to it was the word blonde. The second name was _Hisashi_. In parenthesis next to that name was redhead. After that there was the name _Daisuke_. There was a smiling face next to that one. I could only assume that the names Katsu and Hisashi belonged to the two sitting in the corner while Daisuke was my waiter.

I folded up the paper and slipped it into my shirt.

I spent the rest of my morning sipping away at my tea and eating my food, all while keeping a sharp eye on the other two customers in the shop.

~ Time Skip ~

The two guys, Katsu and Hisashi, after a while finally noticed me watching them. They stopped their small talk and kept their eyes on me. I had finished my meal quite some time ago and was now just sitting with my legs propped against the table with a smug expression on my face.

They both shot each other a look and then got up.

They walked pretty quickly but slowed down when they passed my table before proceeding out the door. I cleared my throat and then followed them outside. I walked quite a ways away from the tea shop, but I soon found them. They were both just standing there. I figured they would be expecting me.

The blonde was the first to speak.

"Who are you, hm?" He asked irritatingly, as if talking to me was a waste of energy. I don't know what I could have accomplished keeping my name a secret so I told them.

"My name is Hitomi and from what I've heard your name is Katsu. Am I correct?"

"No, my name is Deida…" The Hisashi guy coughed loudly as the blonde was about to announce his real name. He glared at the other shorter male before realizing he had blown their cover by admitting that _Katsu _wasn't his real name.

Now that we were outside and I got a better look at them, I recognized exactly who they were. I'm glad I brushed up on the bingo book before I saw these two.

"Was there really a need to lie _Deidara_? Also _Sasori_, I don't think it was nice to interrupt him." I said while smirking. Sasori gave me a humorless stare, while Deidara looked even more irritated than before.

"So you did recognize us." Sasori said. "Well now that you know who and where we are I can't exactly let you live can I?" He said with no particular interest. Sasori sighed as he looked towards Deidara.

"Kill her, and make it quick. You know how I hate waiting." The redhead jumped backward onto a high tree branch and then sat down. My attention left him and returned to the blonde. He had a devilish smile on his face as he was reaching for a pouch strapped onto his waist. After he pulled his hand out a small clay bird was in his palm. He threw it up in the air and made a hand sign. It grew in size and then he jumped on the top of it. The bird began to fly and his hand returned to the pouch.

"You're lucky, hm. The last thing you get to see is my art, true art, un!" He yelled as he threw what I could make out as clay spiders at me.

I smiled. I haven't had a good fight in a while.

I jumped back only slightly surprised that the clay spiders exploded. I jumped to a higher tree branch so I was on level with the flying bird.

"Exploding clay, well that's new. I've never had to fight against something so…interesting." I said cracking my knuckles. "But this battle was over before it started, Deidara." His smirk faded and was replaced by an angry scowl.

He started to throw more clay figures at me. I stood still this time and let them hit me.

The bombs obviously exploded, but it wasn't really me getting hit with them. I was a clone and it was a clone from the very beginning. When he finally realized that it was a clone he attacked, the angry scowl turned into a deep frown.

I was hiding somewhere behind him in the trees.

I jumped silently and kicked him square in his back. Before he could defend himself or make the clay bird he was standing on explode. I grabbed him by both his wrist and held them behind his back. We fell off the bird and he crashed face first into the ground with me sitting on top of him.

The head on collision caused him to be confused and he began staring off into space. I grabbed a kunai I had hidden in my boot and held it up to his neck. My attention was directed toward Sasori.

"If you want him to live I have one request." His eyebrows rose in slight interest but his eyes held no emotion. "Let me come with you." I said.

"I want to join the Akatsuki."

I hope you liked reading this. Please leave a review! ^^


End file.
